


Gotta Raise A Little Hell

by OfficialTsundere



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: #PutBakugouInTherapy2k19, Aizawa is done, Bakugou Katsuki is a BAMF, Bakugou Katsuki is a little sarcastic shit, Bakugou Katsuki-centric, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Bartender!Bakugou Katsuki, Bottom Bakugou Katsuki, Everyone is Gay and Sad, F/M, Gang AU, Gang Leader!Dabi, Give Aizawa A Break please, Hurt Bakugou, Hurt/Comfort, IzuCrew (My Hero Academia), Katsuki’s parents suck hardcore, League of Villains (My Hero Academia) - Freeform, M/M, Mineta sucks, No Beta read we die like men, No I do not have a reason to make this, Ochako is a badass, Ochako is a flirt, because that anime was everything, dabi is very scary but also very soft, every chapter is named after lyrics of a specific song, he needs one, i love that, i really didn’t think these tags through, im a slut for bottom bakugou, izuku is precious, kinda slow burn but kinda not, kiribaku queerplatonic friendship, man’s that there isn’t more Badass Bakugou Katsuki tags, mentions of Hunter x Hunter, my asexual ass needs to chill i swear, my babies are so wholesome, not gonna lie rn, not joking prepare for emotional anguish, or non gender conforming people, or women, other than the fact that I really like DabiBaku, secretly Todoroki and Bakugou wear heels, there are exactly 1738 f-bombs, there is smut because i have no self control, we STAN, wow im really out here-, yall are screwed if y’all read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialTsundere/pseuds/OfficialTsundere
Summary: Bakugou paused because he feels it coming. He feels that quake in his bones and suddenly he doesn’t know how to stop it. He went years without getting back involved in gang activity - fucking years.Now these idiots got him back in. He didn’t want it.So he collapsed. He’s heaving and his eyes are welling with unwanted tears that he forced down and suddenly he can’t hear. He doesn’t realize he’s taken out his hearing aids until his hand reaches under the bar for the loaded handgun. He makes a grab for the grenade.Kirishima is hiding beneath the bar and whispering for Katsuki to lay low and he and the others will handle it — it’s too late.Katsuki angrily tells Kirishima to grab everyone and the first aid kits and get the hell out of his bar or someone’s gonna get hurt.Kirishima is confused and tries to tell Bakugou something but Bakugou can’t hear. All he can feel is vibration and the sense of ringing in his ears - it’s painful.So without hesitation - he shoots.Or — Bakugou Katsuki just needs to raise a little bit of hell if he wants to survive in a gang war that’s happening on his turf.





	1. hell, it’s where the demons hide.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki’s bar is thrown into a gang war. Kirishima is a good good friend and Bakugou is ready to go ‘boom boom bitch’

Bakugou Katsuki sighed as he wipes the clear glass of one of the cups, with a dark blue dish rag. The smell of liquor was prominent along with his slouching figure, and he growled at the men who asked for more drinks a few minutes ago.

He served them up, all three asking for a water, clearly wanting to be sober — so why come to a bar anyways? Stupid fuckers losing him money he should kick them out. They did ask for an entire bottle of white wine though. 

The men had been there for well over three hours, whispering loudly. Katsuki sighs wondering when they’ll leave so he can close up and groans when the door opens and the bell rings, signaling another _damn_ customer.

“What’d ya want?” He asked, “Our special today is a vodka cranberry.” The figure sits down and is in Katsuki’s line of sight but only barely, he has to directly turn his head to see all of him.

“I’ll take it.” The figure doesn’t say anything else and Katsuki gets to work, figuring that his customer isn’t gonna speak.

Kirishima barges in from the back room, his black gym shoes making a squeaky irritable noise on the clean floor, and Katsuki is very close to strangling the man where he stands.

Kirishima’s infectious grin is the first thing that Katsuki sees and he practically melts from it, because his best friend/ex, is the personification of the sun.

“What’s got you in such a good mood, Sunshine?”

Sunshine was as common as the nickname “Shitty Hair” But Katsuki used “Sunshine” more often because even after their mutual breakup, it seemed to make Kirishima smile more.

“Nothing, it just — don’t laugh but I got a premotion at my other job!” Kirishima grins and Katsuki chuckles.

“Other job? The one you got a couple months ago? Target?”

“Yup! I moved up in the ranks quickly and I’m proud to be there.” Kirishima puffs his chest out and Bakugou does a mock bow.

“I didn’t know Target had fucking ranks.” Katsuki says and Kirishima scratches his neck and gives a smile.

“Yeah, but I’m basically assistant assistant manager of the owner’s son.” Kirishima told Katsuki, as Katsuki passed the vodka cranberry to the figure. “Like... the left hand man. I’m not close enough to be the right hand but I handle all the finanical business.”

Katsuki hums and watched as the men at the table, get louder and louder before one smacked the other over the head and hissed for them to shut up and calm down.

Katsuki grumbled, cursing. He was bored and he should be working on his essay for his Pre-Med class. UA or Yuuei — however you wanted to spell it — College was no joke and very prestigious, and he wasn’t one to slack off at all.

Of course he didn’t get the chance to work as Kirishima took the aux cord and hooked it up to the smallest speaker behind the bar. Suddenly a familiar voice flooded Katsuki’s heading aids, which helped amplify his already horrible hearing.

Katsuki wasn’t deaf but he grew up in a not so nice neighborhood that had plenty of gun fights. In the end, it was a matter of the gun noises that had him almost deaf.

Katsuki groaned, knowing good and well, what song that Kirishima was playing, and hating that his head was bopping to the music.

“Really?” Katsuki groaned, “Kesha?”

“What? Everyone loves Kesha!” Kirishima said and started dancing to the music behind the bar, twisting and hopping, being careful of the glasses and alcohol.

“Feelin’ like I’m a high schooler!” Kirishima sings, because he’s a good singer, “Sippin’ on a warm wine cooler, hot cuz’ the party don’t stop — I’m in a crop top like I’m working at Hooters!”

Kirishima has an infectious grin and Katsuki can’t help his smile in return. His smile vanished when one of the men at the far table corner, whips out a gun.

Kirishima yelps, “Holy shit!”

Then the shooting began.

_____________

Katsuki can’t stop shaking. 

The hooded figure who ordered a vodka cranberry, whipped out a gun and decided “_hey i wanna join the gun fight too_!”

The figure in the hood goes to the aid of one green haired man? And another with - holy fucking shit - red and white hair, against the white haired fucker and the blonde girl that’s giggling like crazy.

It takes everything in Katsuki’s system to not yell at them and tell them to take their piss fest outside or around back and not in his damn bar — because so help him, God, he will not stand for bullet holes in his nice and furnished bar top.

Alcohol glasses shatter and Katsuki wraps his hands around his head, shielding his eyes and ears.

He growls, feral and low, how dare these fuckers do this in his bar! How dare they!

“Hey, Bakubro.” Kirishima says, “Don’t worry, I know these guys, your bar will be fine!”

As usual, Kirishima knows Katsuki’s priorities and is a very good friend.

Wait—

“—You know these fuckers!?”

“Yeah!” Kirishima sheepishly smiles, his sharp shark teeth shine and blind Katsuki, “These are the guys I work for! I shouldn’t be telling you this but you’re my best friend and I want you to know that you aren’t in any danger because we will protect you!”

_That’s sweet_, Katsuki thinks, _why did I break up with this dumbass again? I forgot - I don’t know why I ever did if he can calm me down like this_... Wait a fucking minute —

“So the Target job was a front?” Katsuki asked, breathless as bullets are heard from beyond the counter. Katsuki cringes and tries not to show fear as he looks dead in Kirishima’s red eyes.

“Yes.”

“Son of a—“ Katsuki cursed as a bullet fired right at the brand new bottle — expensive bottle of red wine that Katsuki ordered for the bar, over two thousand down the drain.

Kirishima ducks and tells Katsuki to lay low.

Katsuki fails to hide his fear and his very loud heartbeat, the heartbeat that threatens to suffocate him silently. He’s panicking — and he can’t stop that bubbling fear that’s in his chest, in his lungs, in his throat.

Katsuki paused because he feels it coming — the quake, the silence and that empty feeling in his gut. He feels that _shiveringemptyscary_ feeling in his bones, that he always feels when he’s about to hurt some people. And he doesn’t know how to stop it. He went years without getting back involved in gang activity - fucking _years_.

Do you know how fucking impressive that is? He got into the world famous, Japan elite college and stayed out of gang activity for fucking _years_.

Now these idiots got him back in. He didn’t want it. He didn’t fucking want this.

He collapsed on his knees, breathing heavily and trying to stand up slightly, ignoring Kirishima trying to get him to calm down again.

Katsuki is heaving and his eyes are welling with unwanted tears that he is forcing down and he can’t _hear _everything is too loud and not loud enough and he can’t hear anything at all.

(_He doesn’t realize he’s taken out his hearing aids until his hand reaches under the bar for the loaded handgun. He makes a grab for the grenade._)

Kirishima is hiding beneath the bar and whispering for Katsuki to lay low and he and the others will handle it — it’s too late.

Katsuki angrily tells Kirishima to “shut the fuck up and grab everyone you came with and the first aid kits and get the hell out of his bar or someone’s gonna get hurt, and it’s probably gonna be you!”

Kirishima is confused and tries to tell Bakugou something but Bakugou can’t hear it anyway, he couldn’t even hear his own volume— but he didn’t need to hear to know he was silent as he loads the gun up, feeling the ridges and slight dents fit his hand in all the right places. All he can feel from the air is vibration and the sense of ringing in his ears — it’s painful, especially without his hearing aids, but he’ll live with it for now.

So without hesitation — he shoots.

The bullet goes directly for the white haired man’s leg because he’s too emotional to correctly aim at his chest, and then he aims again after he’s fired that bullet to the woman with blonde hair and aims for her shoulder.

Bullseye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay first book on ao3, I was super nervous about this!


	2. the one where bakugou has a grenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki kills. Not surprising.

** K**atsuki watches as the bullets land directly on their targets. It’s sickening how satisfying Katsuki finds it. He watches as the girl falls and the white haired man lets out a scream of pain.

Katsuki points the gun at the girl again and lets out a warning shot when she tries to reach for her gun.

The white haired man groaned on the ground and the blonde started pouting.

She shakily stands and before Katsuki can blink, she has a knife and swipes at Katsuki’s gut. He dodges and swings his fist into her cheek but she takes her knife and digs it into his side, licking her lips like a fucking psycho.

“Hey blondie, wanna be my friend?” Her smile is sweet and it’s sinister, her intentions are clear and Katsuki lets out a hiss as she removes the blade, to jam it in again.

“I’d rather rot” Katsuki growled.

Katsuki shoots, missing an inch but scratching his shoulder blade, but it doesn’t matter, it distracted her enough for him to swipe his leg underneath hers and kick her body over to the middle of the floor, a ways away from the white haired dude.

Her knife is still in his side. He grunts as he takes it out. He can feel a river of red pulsing beneath his skin, it’s pouring out little by little through the wound. 

****  


“N-no fair, i-it’s not fun when _I_ bleed.” She says and afterwards she faints. Not taking any chances Katsuki shoots her again, aiming for her and getting her lower leg.

“Brutal. You’d be a very good addition to our crew.” The white haired man laughs.

Katsuki growls, “You and blondie better get the _ fuck _out of my bar, before I kill you myself.” He says, and holds up the grenade.

“I would hate to lose this place but it would give me an excuse to move my bar further uptown.” He says nonchalant, he’s lying - but _ they _don’t know that.

The man hysterically laughed, “I don’t think so.” His tone was condescending, and falling out Katsuki’s bluff.

_ Goddamn it. _

If there is one thing Katsuki hates its people thinking he’s bluffing. He’s usually doesn’t,but however Katsuki _ was _bluffing before - but this guy called him out on it.

Now it was a challenge.

“Oh well I guess it’s your funeral in the end. Would you like roses or sunflowers?” Katsuki began to lightly pull at the grenade and the white haired male flinches.

The grenade itself was real, but Katsuki, himself, filled it with barely ¼ of the amount of ammunition to create a large explosion. If he set it off, it would destroy only part of the bar - and the damage would be worth it, to get the sleazy, dry, chapped lipped, asshole, white haired man off his floor.

Katsuki yanked it off and throws it a little close to the white male’s head and watches as it explodes as he ducks behind the counter on the far side of the room. The wall behind the white haired male is now covered with blood, splattered in a way that not even paint could replicate. Some of the floorboards are partly blown up, creating a hole underneath the part of the dead body

Part of his body was blown to bits and Katsuki couldn’t stop the feral grin that was quickly rising to the surface, “Shit stain.” 

He looks over for the girl and he doesn’t find her. Trails of her blood lead toward the back door, and he’s sure she’s gone. 

_ “Bitch must’ve faked fainting. The bullet wounds would slow her down. I should warn—” _

_ Those assholes. _Katsuki cursed as he eyed the blackened skid marks on the walls from the mini-explosion. 

Katsuki holds his gun, it’s a _ Glock 22, _a standard type of police handgun and the only handgun he could get his hands on at the moment.

He pivots on his heel and turns around to the door, opening it and noticing that the glass door has two cracks in it and black marks from the explosion. 

He’s gonna make Kirishima, and those three bastards pay for the damages in full.

(He tries to ignore the guilt he feels)

He steps out, combat boots feeling like lead as he drags himself out. He feels the bright sunlight hit his face and he realizes that no one is on the street except for them.

He walks up to Kirishima and punches him in the jaw.

_ “Stupid asshole, this is your fault —” _

“Shit!” Kirishima says from the concrete, the bruise already forming on his skin, and he groaned. Katsuki glared, and he could stop the twitch in his left eye.

The guy in the hoodie tensed and reached to grab Katsuki. Katsuki swerved out of his hold and shoved his gun at the man’s temple. His hoodie fell down, revealing a head of purple hair and purple eyes to match.

“Shinsou!” The man in a suit with green hair called out. 

_ His name is Shinsou… Information for later. _

Katsuki growled, “I want you assholes to pay for the alcohol you destroyed and my fucking bar top in full by next fucking week.” Malice dripping on every word.

“I killed the white dude but blondie bitch escaped. And she’s probably bleeding out in the back alley.” Katsuki says and digs the gun barrel into Shinsou’s forehead.

“You killed Shigaraki!?” The man with red and white hair demanded. Katsuki sneered at the man.

“Yeah, it wasn’t hard - and It won’t be hard to kill you if you don’t shut the fuck _up._”

Katsuki let out a shaky breath as he glared at the man — _Shinsou_ in front of him. He gave a cocky smirk.

“If you guys are criminals, businessmen, gang members — I don’t give a _ fuck. _ But if you _ever _destroy my property or even come near my bar again—,”

Katsuki growls, digging his nails into Shinsou’s face, leaving marks, “I won’t hesitate to put a bullet in your _ brain. _”

He pushed the man backwards and watched as he scampered off the concrete to the two men in suits who both looked worried.

“Eijirou.” Kirishima tensed as Katsuki called him.

Katsuki _ never _ calls him by his first name, “We will have a _ discussion _later. But I need to bury a corpse.” His tone is flat, dull, almost as if he had no emotion at all toward what he said.

Kirishima found it mortifying. His best friend _ killed _someone. And not just anyone - the “leader” of the “All For One” gang otherwise known to others as the generic name “League of Villains.”

(which was very unoriginal.)

Kirishima whimpered, “Kat? Kat, you’re bleeding. Holy shit, are you alright—” Katsuki’s wound is leaking blood like a waterfall, staining his shirt and his side feels sticky and hot.

Katsuki spit on the ground and ignored Kirishima, “And for _you_ mother fuckers, get out of my fucking sight.” He says and turns back to take care of the body.

__________

****  


“Damn.” Katsuki huffs out as he walks back into his bar. His eyes take in the blood and he almost screams from what he sees.

Blood everywhere. Like red paint dripping from the wall, in the floorboards, staining everything crimson.

It’s like tar, is what Katsuki would say. After killing - murdering, you feel freedom. You feel untethered. Then you feel guilt, or holds you down and enters your system and you can’t get rid of it. It feels heavy and thick like tar, suffocating and killing you from the inside out.

Katsuki looks at the gruesome scene before him. 

Ripped organs and half of the body still intact, but the other half in in pieces, blood still pouring from the cold body. The blood smeared on his clothes, and floor, and Katsuki can _ see _the intestines and——

(He feels like he’s burning. He’s on fire and his throat and lungs are screaming for him to _ breathe _and he hates it. He hates it he hates it he hates it he hates it he hates it he hates it——)

****  
His side is burning and Katsuki hates the pain he feels but he relishes in it. It’s the only thing taking his mind off the dead body before him.

He feels nauseous and lightheaded. He thinks he lost too much blood.

He _really_ needs a _fucking_ drink.

Katsuki can’t help it.

He throws up.

———————

****  


_ “Weak.” A familiar voice hissed in Katsuki’s ear, and he jolted. _

_ He’s in a black void. A dreamless place that he can’t escape from. Shadows blend in and repeat words to him, again and again. _

_ “You’re a failure— a waste of energy and time. You’ll never be good enough.”_

_ Damn. Even in her grave - rotting and cold and smelling of death and dirt - that old hag’s voice mocks him._

_ His mother has been dead for years but it’s almost like her voice stays behind just to creep him out - to make him crawl out of his skin._

_ Katsuki just wishes that she rots in hell - the only place he’ll ever see her again._

_ Katsuki wants to scream - it’s suffocating. It’s relentless. It’s been years and still these voices continue. _

_ It’s like a mantra that keeps repeating - over and over and over. _

_ “Kat?” _

_ Whose that? It’s not a sound as much as it is a color behind his eyelids. A radiant red that glows behind the black. Little hints of gold too, like the sun._

_ “Katsuki!” It's a different voice but still so goddamn familiar and Katsuki clenched his fist in his hair, yanking at it. _

_ It sounds… where has he heard that sound? It’s - the color is calm, cool. It’s like Aizawa. That’s what he hears. He hears Aizawa, the chief of police, it’s almost like Aizawa’s scolding him, like always._

_ He suddenly feels warm. Not the unbearable heat that threatens to burn him from the inside out - it’s pleasant and hesitantly welcomed, and despite how wary Katsuki is, he feels himself melt to the feeling _

_ His body seemed to slow - become sluggish. And suddenly he wants to stay in this void, if it gives him this warmth._

_ The color — oh, the color! Radiant and bright and so so beautiful. It’s dangerous, but it’s so beautiful. Blue turquoise that makes the ocean quake and rumble, crashing into itself like a storm. It’s thrashing and restless and Katsuki fights back the warmth he feels - like a deadly blue fire, pure and hot and capable of killing._

_ “Wakey wakey Kitten. It’s time to wake up.” _

_ He jolts. _

****  


“Fuck!” Katsuki screamed as he wakes up. He’s sweating bullets and his shirt clings to his chest like a second skin. His skin is flushed pink and his breathing is hard and uneven.

He isn’t in his bar. He isn’t in his bar, with the very dead body, the very obvious blood stains, the destroyed alcohol bottles, and the only weapon he had on him was his gun - and he didn’t have a clue how many bullets were actually in the damn thing.

_ Fuck. _

He is in a bed, comfortable, and he’s cold. Window open, a good escape route, however he can’t tell where he is. If he has any luck he can escape before anyone notices.

His shoes are still on, blood stuck to the soles of his shoes. He groans as he sits up and makes a dash for the window.

He looks down — about three stories up, the windowsill won’t hold him, not for very long, but the windowsill is wide enough for him to climb down, if he can at all. He recognized the street, he’s on 5th Avenue and there’s a police station down two blocks. He’s not going to the police but he can go further down to crash with Aizawa and his husband. It’s a nice hideaway - no one in this city would dare to come near the chief of police’s house. It’s almost sacred territory.

Aizawa doesn’t hunt for gangs, not at all. Gangs run this city and if anything he only allows the small shit. But if any sort of prostitution ring, coke bust, or a child slavery thing is discovered —— he is on it. 

Katsuki grins and opens the window further to escape—

“Good you’re awake.” A cheerful voice says and he turns his head to see the man in the business suit with green hair.

He finally gets a good fucking look at the fuckers face. Freckles _ galore, _ wild untamed locks of green that framed his face perfectly. A bright smile that could lure in even the most suspicious and paranoid of people, it was horrifyingly _ earnest _\- in every sense of the word. The smile he’s giving Katsuki, is a smile that he truly means, it’s fucking terrifying.

Those eyes are what he noticed more. The were sparkling and just as green. A bright emerald, a darker shade than his grass-green hair. Something about them reminded him of an annoying little brat that he hung out with. A brat that made him smile and laugh, who he played with constantly.

Holy shit.

_ Holy shit. _

“Deku?”

****  
  


** **

**  
** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited but at least it’s longer than the last chapter.


	3. Deku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku meets “Kacchan” again.
> 
> Todoroki is clearly jealous.
> 
> Kirishima is trying to make sense of everything.
> 
> Katsuki is really fucking done.

He couldn’t fucking believe it. _Fuck. _Of all people, it just _had_ to be Deku.

Katsuki would be a damned liar if he said he wasn’t glad his apparent kidnapper was his childhood friend. But he’s damned if he does, damned if he don’t — so he bites his tongue as he looks the green haired male over.

Deku’s gotten taller, he supposed. Almost as tall as Katsuki, but he was still four inches too short. Sleek black suit covering his body making Deku look like a billionaire or worst, a gang leader. But Deku is a useless nerd, Katsuki reasoned, who would spend hours trying to get him to study for his math final because he’s a worrier with nothing better to do — or ignoring chores in favor of watching the latest addition to his favorite TV show — or making a mess out of the kitchen trying to make “a small snack”. He couldn’t be a gang leader even if he wanted to.

“K-Kacchan. I, um, how are you?” He stuttered and Katsuki internally sighed, he was still Deku, who wouldn’t hurt anybody. No one to be scared of.

“I’d be fucking terrific if I could leave.” He says bluntly, getting the point across that he was not staying here, in this room — or in this building.

“S-Sorry, Kacchan! I can’t do that! Kirishima requested to see you so I said I’d keep you just a little longer so you guys could talk.” Deku says, green eyes filling with a mixture of some soft nostalgia, that makes Katsuki want to puke.

Great. He’s still a liar.

“Whatever. Fuck. Then get me some water.” Katsuki demands and Deku scurries like a mouse out of the room, leaving it half way open, to go get water for the Blond.

Too. Damn. Easy.

If Katsuki had known that would’ve worked, he would’ve used it earlier. Katsuki doesn’t hesitate this time on his escape plan. The door is too risky, anyone could find him and bring him back. Window was less risky, the people inside wouldn’t be able to pry his body off the walls.

He climbs down, carefully. His feet’s stuck on the ledge and he slips twice, thankfully grabbing onto the ledges above him for support, shuffling his feet across the ledge beneath him, until he’s on the side of the building right above a garbage can (only a story high) which Katsuki counts as a win.

Katsuki doesn’t look too long before he jumps down. His leg gets the brunt of the stinging pain when he lands upright, and he threatens to fall over but he manages to get out of the alley and start making his way to the police station, where he could wait for Aizawa. Or Yamada. Whichever got to him quickest.

His limp wasn’t very noticeable, but the streets were nearly empty and it was night time? How long was he cocked out? His phone was on him, left pocket, and he checked the day — still the same. But he’s been asleep for over nine hours.

He sure as hell wasn't gonna stay there and let those weirdos keep him. What kind of shitty excuse was that? “Kirishima requested to see you.” If that was the damn case, he wouldn’t have requested, he would’ve barged in Katsuki’s room and started chastising him about being careful and demanding answers.

Yeah, no. Kirishima ain’t shy but he wasn’t super demanding either. He knew what he wanted and went for it.

Huh, _maybe that was why we started dating_, Katsuki thought as he walked into the police station, combat boots leaving a trail of mud, dust, and something a little too red to not be blood. 

_Maybe it’s why we broke up._ Eh, it was all said and done and the reason why completely slipped Katsuki’s mind.

A lot of things have been skipping his mind as of late.

Aizawa happened to be by the front desk, talking to the worker behind it, sipping coffee. His eyes trailed over to where Katsuki was and he spit out his coffee.

“Brat!?” He yelled as he took in Katsuki’s form. His shirt was half tattered, half soaked in a mix of his blood or someone else’s. His jeans were ripped at the base and his shoes were covered in mud and dust. His hair was just as blood and wild, but there was a cut above his eye that was patched with a white bandaid.

“Sup.” He muttered.

“Headaches. Literal headaches.” Aizawa said before telling the receptionist to phone his husband, that they were heading home. Now.

___________________ 

“I can’t believe you had a gang run in, you were kidnapped, and somehow escaped your kidnappers.” Yamada says horrified.

“Yeah... I only got the name of two of my kidnappers. One of them sounded familiar, and the other I’ve known since childhood.” Katsuki says, “One of the fuckers is Midoriya Izuku, claimed to be dead at fifteen? We were childhood friends, and they never found his body but they suspected a kidnapping then murdering that had taken place, which I now know is a lie.”

Katsuki cursed and scoffed, “The other? Shinsou, I think his name was. Purple hair, purple eyes, pale skin, he was taller than me about 5’9? Slouches a lot and hand to hand combat is generally strong but not strong enough to subdue me which says a lot about the guy. He appears to be the bodyguard of the two that kidnapped me and is passive aggressive.” 

“Shinsou is a cop. Youngest at our precinct and has been undercover for a year or two, we know he must’ve been on the scene, He’s our kid.” Aizawa says drinking coffee.

“I figured, he looked too much like you two to not be related to you.” Katsuki rolls his eyes, “When’d he last check in?”

”Three days ago. Next check in is two weeks.”

“And the last one is a mystery but he stands out. Half white hair, Half red hair, blue eye, brown eye, pale skin — definitely japanese, probably 6’1? Didn’t get a name though, so you should look into that if Shinsou hasn’t been feeding you guys info, already.”

”Shinsou has— His name is Todoroki Shouto. Anything else? Anymore people?”

Katsuki’s mind flashes to Kirishima. His Kirishima. The guy who lied to him for a year, the guy he was in love with, the guy who broke his heart to pieces, the guy who is his best friend— his soulmate in every sense of the word. He was pissed, sure, but could he really put him on police radar? Kirishima just told him he got promoted, it’s likely that was recent, and Shinsou wouldn’t check in for a while but it’s unlikely he would exclude Kirishima from his report in two weeks time. Fuck. He couldn’t rat him out. Not Eijirou.

”No, just those three. I expect damages to my bar paid, and I know they’ll do it. Deku is nothing if not predictable— Would Shinsou be there? You probably can’t communicate with him, but I want him to keep Deku out of my bar.” 

If anything he can threaten Shinsou to not out Kirishima, and then convince Kirishima to not be apart of a gang. He has money to pay? Katsuki will pay it. Life debt? Katsuki will serve it. Trouble with his family? Katsuki swore up and down that Eijirou’s family was his anyway.

He had two weeks. He had to find Shinsou and keep Kirishima safe.

_ **___________________  
** _

”Midoriya...” Todoroki starts, his voice strained “Who was that? That we brought with us?”

”Kacchan.” Midoriya states simply, all bright-eyed and in his own world. “I can’t believe it.” And for maybe the first time since they met, Midoriya was _ignoring_ Todoroki. 

Todoroki rolled his eyes, “Yes, I can _see_ that but could you give insight to who he is? Is he a threat? He killed Shigaraki like it was _nothing_, you realize. He threatened _Shinsou_!”

“Ah— sorry Todoroki, it’s just Kacchan is so amazing! I can’t believe it!”   
  


God, Todoroki thought, it’s like a broken record. Kacchan this, Kacchan that. Honestly could his partner in crime ever answer head on? Todoroki watched as Midoriya fluttered around his own room, moving papers and searching for something, mumbling about “Kacchan-sugoi!” and in his own little world — one that didn’t include Todoroki. And that’s... fine. It was, really, Todoroki wasn’t a possessive asshole, but he wished his best friend would at least give him some sort of attention.

Suddenly, Midoriya snapped up and whimpered, “Oh no, Kacchan’s drink! I forgot all about it, I hope he isn’t upset—”

“What are you talking ab—” But before he could finish, Midoriya races out of the room and probably to the kitchens. Todoroki just whipped out his phone, it’s not a burner which would’ve been a safer option in his line of work, but this personal cell was something he was sure no one would get to, and even if they did— they wouldn’t find anything incriminating, he made sure of that.

”Yo, Shinsou?...Find out everything you can about that blond from the bar.” He says, voice carefully devoid of any emotion

Shinsou gives a couple words of confirmation and a set time of two hours before he’d be back with information of him.

Todoroki sighed in relief and hangs up, just in time for Midoriya to stumble in, his pants wet with water drenched on his thigh and his eyes all frazzled. He looks distinctly like he just saw something that made him drop his water, obviously. And if Todoroki had to guess it’s because of—

“Kacchan!” Midoriya whimpers, “He _left_!”

Of course he did.

Kirishima groans in the comfort of his pillows and sheets in his apartment ten minutes from campus. He skipped classes today— if only to take the last few hours to process that his best friend killed two people — or one and a half, since Toga hasn’t been found yet, but she lost too much blood to live much longer.

He likes to think that he’s a good person. I mean, sure, he joined a gang, and yeah, not the best decision on his part — but he did it and he didn’t regret it. He doesn’t kill people, he isn’t racist or homophobic (obviously he isn’t homophobic) or xenophobic or anything that would automatically make you a shitty person despite Katsuki’s claims of his “shitty hair” underneath it, Kirishima was a good fucking person.

And so was Katsuki.

Katsuki was a good person. He yelled a lot, and he was violent and made threatens and made sure to beat a year’s worth of math lessons into Kirishima’s head for finals and hated his “shitty stupid playlist” but let him blast it anyway in the bar, and always made the most ridiculous off-the-top of his head cocktails and never made Kirishima feel like he did in middle school. Like someone who wasn’t worthy of attention or friendship. Katsuki wasn’t political but he hated anyone who went against his morals and he hated cops but loved Aizawa and Hizashi and he was a good person and deep down, Kirishima knows this. He had no reason to suspect otherwise — after all he’s the one in the gang, not Katsuki.

But this was... jarring to say the least. His best friend killed the leader — or the acting-in-suit-of leader of their biggest rival gang. His best friend pulled a grenade out from under the bar top, the bar top that was Katsuki’s pride and joy, hand-made by him, like it was nothing. His hands were shaking like he hadn’t done it in months. Not before, _months_. He had done it before. His steps were silent when he came out of the bar, the mini-explosion rattling it and sending shards of glass out on the street. the distinct smell of iron and blood — gag-worthy and pungent, and Katsuki barely even clinched at it.

His best friend threatened his boss— his leader, and the right hand. His best friend did all of this in the time span of ten minutes, and not at any point in time did Kirishima know what to do.

Gang life had imitated him with protocols, such as what to do if you’re shot, how to avoid kidnapping, such and such— not what to do in a shoot out with no weapon available and your best friend killing people.

God this was so fucked up.

His best friend... His soulmate, literally. God, this is so messed up... Kirishima needs a minute to process before he can actually breathe. Katsuki is still the same Katsuki, he knows this. But it’s different seeing the change— the way his palms shook and his eyes went stone cold hard, and the way his steps and movements were so silent he couldn’t tell he was moving at all, and he could only tell Katsuki was moving at all by the heavy breathing probably caused by an onslaught of panic— something that’s normal considering there was a literal shoot out.

And Midoriya, Todoroki and Shinsou didn’t care? They moved on. Helped him load Katsuki into their car and drive away. They dropped Kirishima off to get himself situated and told him to come back first thing tomorrow. Kirishima couldnt fight the boss on that one, as much as he wanted to, Midoriya looked ready to kill — not kill Katsuki, but kill for him, and he didn’t know which was scarier.

Shinsou was dropped off before him at a random street somewhere downtown, near a bunch of fancy hotels, and business owners, he mumbled a Thanks and hopped out, lighting a cigarette as he walked away onto busy streets, the scent of lavender and coffee following him dutifully like a begging servant. Once he left, Todoroki’s eyes got ice cold as he looked at Katsuki’s unconscious figure laying across Kirishima’s lap. And then it wasn’t long before the driver dropped Kirishima off, and he was forced to leave Katsuki behind.

God, what would happen when Katsuki woke up? Would they interrogate him? Hurt him? He doubted they would hurt him, Midoriya isn’t the type— he didn’t look like he wanted to hurt Katsuki anyway— but Todoroki was always willing, if Midoriya asked, he would do it. Did this count as kidnapping? Katsuki wasn’t awake so it had to have been— Oh God, Kirishima is an awful person he left Katsuki alone with a gang leader and a right hand.

Kirishima lurched out of his bed, breathing heavy and his red spiky hair standing straight in the dark of his room. He felt the instinctual need to cry— cry out of frustration, something he and Katsuki shared in common, and something he detested. Crying in frustration was annoying, the buildup behind your eyes, the heavy blinking, the feeling of panic and fear and frustration boiling underneath your skin and in your throat. It was the one thing Kirishima hated more than anything was when he felt frustrated enough that the only thing he could do was cry.

That’s it, he decides, I’m just going to text Katsuki — they probably let him keep his phone right? He is about to reach for his phone but debates the pros and cons of doing so. What if they’re in the middle of an interrogation? What if he is still unconscious? What if he’s still mad at Kirishima for lying?

His phone buzzed and he looked at the time. It’s not too late, just late enough where Kirishima should’ve gotten started on his work for his Japanese Lit lecture tomorrow in the afternoon so he could be in bed before 1AM, at least. Of course any thought of doing work flies out the window when he reads the text.

**Private Chat: Boss**

**[21:57] Boss**: Kacchan is gone.

... Well _fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just got a beta and i’ll drop her @ when she makes an ao3 account! her name is Sunny and i adore her, please follow or subscribe to her whenever you get the chance when her @ drops! 
> 
> she didn’t help with this chappie unfortunately so excuse the rushed dialogue, and minor mistakes, she’s helping with my other two stories at the moment and helping me revise the future chapters for each of them, so they’ll be up in a month or so— different time zones and all that— but i got rlly impatient and i decided to drop this chapter right now. this chapter was supposed to be longer but i was tired of screwing around so i just updated.
> 
> for all my dabibaku fans, dabi is coming soon i promise! for all my kiribaku fans who are deprived and hate that i’m basically giving you kiribaku with the “i love you’s” and “why did we breakup” and then taking it all away with a single “bestie.” like i’m sorry but platonic feels are there, but they broke up recently give em a break they still love each other’s lil— feelings are hard.
> 
> well enjoy, i don’t update consistently but since this ones been updated, the only one left is the omega!bakugou and kaminari one.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on Ao3 and lowkey im very scared but very excited.
> 
> this fic isn’t posted to my account on Wattpad (OfficialTsundere) and I won’t have it posted anywhere else!!!
> 
> also, for anyone wondering - if you couldn’t tell, Katsuki is my baby and I love him and I’m going to have him suffer this entire series.


End file.
